dinner leads to more
by notincurrentuse
Summary: H / P one shot. after Emily and Hotch shared a few dinners together, they decide it's time to share some more...


_**Hello (: so it's me again! As you might have noticed I changed my username, and my profile, but it's still me! I'm not really proud**__** of this story, but I thought I'd upload it anyway. It's my first Criminal minds fanfic. So the characters might be a little OOC. Tell me what you think (: ooh and now that we're talking H/P anyway, I just want to ask you to check out**__**LacytheDemonicDuck**__**, if you've got time, cause I think she is a very talented writer and her H/P stories are just damned amazing ;D And thanks to my Beta-reader JEN-SVU (: Enjoy… **_

December 26th

BAU; Aaron Hotchner office

10:30 PM 

It had been a rough couple of days. The team had dealt with yet another sicko, they had crept into his brain making themselves dirty with his thoughts, they'd undressed him 'till his last piece of garments, figuratively speaking. They'd profiled him, and they were exhausted.

All of them went home the minute there jet had landed, except for Hotch who had to finish all the paperwork.

That was two hours ago and finally Hotch had allowed himself a short break. He went to close the blinds when he saw that the workspace wasn't completely empty.

Hotch felt a warmth rushing through his body. The feelings this woman made him feel were feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Emily" he said while walking out of his office "what are you still doing here?"

He saw her looking up from her computer screen "just finishing of some paperwork" she said and smiled "this way I can brag to Morgan about it"

Hotch chucked "go home" he said "you need the rest" it had taken Hotch a long time to smile again, after what happened to Hailey but when he was with Emily he couldn't help it, he felt like smiling all the time when he was with her!

She sighed "Fine" she smiled slyly "but only if you go home also"

Hotch didn't knew when they had become so close, probably a few years back after Hailey's death. He had tried to manage it all by himself, but eventually he had needed some one's shoulder to cry on, some one to tell him everything would be Ok, some one who didn't asked to many questions;

And that some one had been Emily.

"Aaron, are you still there?" he was caught away from his thoughts when he saw a hand moving in front of his face and a worried looking Emily staring at him.

"Yes I'm still here" he said, he saw her nod and knew she wasn't convinced "I was just thinking that I'm gonna take that deal of yours and go home."

"Great" she said "you wanna have dinner?" they'd done that a couple of times now, after a real hard case they went to her or his place and had dinner together with Hotch's son "you can pick up Jack and take him with you"

Hotch smiled "Ok, than I'll see you in thirty minutes" he said and started walking back to his office to gather his things.

"Chinese?" he heard her ask and turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Should I order Chinese?"

"Well if you insist!" Hotch said laughing, amazed by how well the woman knew what he liked. Well after all, they'd had dinner before and they were both profilers.

Emily chuckled "see you in thirty minutes than" and she walked out.

December 26th

March's residence

10:50 MP

"Hey Aaron" Danielle March, jack's babysitter opened the door for Hotch "let me get Jack for you"

"Thanks" Hotch wasn't often this late, but after a hard case he pretty much had no choice but to stay behind and finish the paperwork, not wanting to bring home the emotions of the case.

"Daddy" a five year old Jack Hotchner came running through the hallway.

"He buddy" Hotch said and picked the little boy up in his arms "are you hungry?"

"Are we going to go to Emmy if I say yes?" Jack had started calling Emily 'Emmy' after a couple of there dinners.

Hotch chuckled "we're going to Emily anyway, but it's up to you if you wan to eat with us"

The little boy seemed to think for a minute "what do we eat?" he asked looking as serious as a five year old can.

"Chinese"

After hearing what they were going to eat Jack nodded franticly.

"Go say bye to Dani then" Hotch put jack down.

"Bye Dani" the boy said, and gave her a hug.

"Bye little one, see you tomorrow"

December 26th

Prentiss residence

11:15 PM

"Emmy"

As soon as Emily Opened the door of her apartment she felt two little arms wrap around her legs. "Hey buddy" she said picking a excited jack up in her arms "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I made a drawing today at school, and…"

Emily stepped aside to let Hotch in and walked to the kitchen letting jack ramble his story to her.

"Chinese should be here any minute" she said to Hotch when Jack was done with his story and walked to a corner of the room where a few of his toys were stationed.

"Emily" Hotch said and Emily turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I just want to…" Hotch was about to thank Emily when he got interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hold that thought for a moment" she said as she went to get the door.  
A minute later she came back with food and they all got ready for a late dinner.

At the end of the night Hotch had totally forgotten what he was going to say to Emily.

"Are we going to stay at Emmy's place?" Jack asked after dinner with a yawn following his words "I mean since it's the weekend"

"Well, that's up to Emily" Hotch said and picked the little boy up, so that he could rest his head in Hotch's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be driving this late" Emily said "you can take my guest room" she smiled "there should be pajamas for Jack in the closet, from the last time you two stayed"

Hotch nodded "thanks" he said

"No problem"

Hotch took a sleepy Jack to the guest room and searched for the pajamas. When Jack was all set and ready he walked to one of the two beds.

Hotch tucked him in "night buddy"

"Night daddy" Jack said and closed his eyes. Hotch walked to the door and turned off the light. "daddy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is Emmy gonna be part of our family now?"

Hotch was amazed. He turned the light back on and walked to sit on one side of the bed. "I don't know, would you want her to?"

Jack nodded "I like Emmy"

Hotch smiled "me to buddy, but I don't know if she would want to be part of our little family"

"You should ask her" jack whispered before closing his eyes again "night daddy"

"Sleep well"

X

Back in the living room Hotch didn't see Emily so he walked through to the kitchen where he saw her putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Here let me help you with that" he said.

She looked up at him smiling "did you find the pajamas?"

Hotch Chuckled "yes, I didn't even noticed they were gone"

They finished the dishes and went back to the living room to just relax on the couch.

"I don't get those talk shows, why would you want to talk about your problems on TV?" Emily said as they just randomly flipped through the channels and 'Dr. Phil' flashed by "I mean it's good to talk about it, but does that have to happen in front of about 50,000 watchers?"

Hotch chuckled, he thought Emily looked damn cute when she was frustrated. Not that he was going to tell her that, she would probably kill him.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily smiled and threw a pillow towards Hotch's head.

"Wow are we gonna get dangerous?" Hotch laughed and threw the pillow right back to her.

In a matter of minutes they were having a pillow fight which ended up with Emily laying on Hotch's chest, both franticly laughing.

"Last time I did that, was a very long time ago" Emily said when the laughter had calmed down a bit.

"I did it last week" Hotch said still chuckling "with Jack"

They were silent for a while, just relaxing Emily still on Hotch's chest, when Hotch remember he was going to thank Emily earlier that day "Em?"

"hmm?" Emily mumbled and looked up at Hotch.

"I just wanna thank you, for a lot!"

"No thanks needed, that's what family is for remember"

Hotch smiled and they stared at each other for a while, when Hotch slowly brought his head up to bush his lips against Emily's.  
He pulled back after a few seconds to watch Emily's reaction to the kiss.

Her smile was all the security that he needed, he brought his head up again to meet her lips. He felt the same warmth again rushing through his whole body.

"hmm, what's this?" Emily asked as they broke apart for air.

"This, Emily, is called a kiss"

Emily chuckled "yeah I know what it is, but what are we doing?"

"We're kissing!" Hotch smiled.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

"No we shouldn't"

Emily smiled "just making sure that's clear" she bent down to kiss him again.

"Daddy?" Emily broke away when she heard Jack.

"What's up buddy?" Hotch asked, sitting up a bit "why aren't you in bed?"

"You haven't read me a story yet" the little boy stood in the doorway "can Emily read me a story?"

Emily, who was now sitting on the other side of the couch, looked surprised.

Hotch nodded "if that's ok with you?" he looked at Emily.

"Sure" she smiled "but I'm not sure if I'm good at making up bedtime stories"

Jack nodded "that's ok" he said "you can't be more worse than daddy" he giggled and ran back to his bed exiting.

"I've just been criticized by a 5 year old" Hotch laughed when Jack was back in his room "I hope you don't mind reading him a story?"

"Of course not" Emily said and kissed Hotch one last time "I'll be right back"

_In jacks room. _

"Emmy?"

"Yes?" Emily, who just finished the bedtime story, was tucking Jack in again.

"Do you like daddy?"

Emily stopped tucking him in for a second and looked at Jack "of course, why?"

"When I asked daddy if you would be part of our family, he said he didn't know if you would want to. But you like daddy, so I think you would want to"

Emily felt tears coming up "that's very sweet of you" she said "but your daddy and me are family through our work."

Jack seemed to think about it "well, will you be my family?"

Emily smiled "of course" she kissed his head "goodnight buddy"

"Night Emmy"

_In the living room._

"May I say that your son is a genius?"

Hotch smiled "what'd he do?"

"Well, he asked me why I wouldn't want to be part of his family"

Hotch turned serious "he did? What did you answer?"

Emily settled herself on the couch next to Hotch and told him what she had told Jack. "You know, he's pretty mature for his age" Emily said as she finished.

Hotch, who was still amazed that Jack had actually asked Emily, just nodded distantly.

"Hello?" Emily smiled "have I lost you already? I stop kissing you for a second and you already get bored huh?"

"No, not at all, I was just thinking" Hotch said, looking up at Emily seeing her smiling.

"Care to share?"

"What do you think if we take Jack to the zoo tomorrow? Then he gets what he wants, and I get to spend the whole day with you!"

Emily was stunned "I'd love to" she moved her lips to Hotch's. "Now let's get your attention back"

Hotch grinned "I bet you've got some way's of doing that" he turned to kiss her again "but I'll tell you right now, mine are a lot more interesting"

Emily chuckled and kissed him again.

"Emily, I just have to tell you something"  
Emily looked up at Hotch, surprised with the sudden serious turn "what's that?"

"I just… I" Hotch suddenly got nervous and took a deep breath "I do love you and I really do want you to be part of mine and Jack's family"

Emily smiled with tears in her eyes "well how could anyone say no to that?"

Hotch grinned and kissed her again. After a few seconds Emily broke away and started walking to the bedroom seductively. "Hey Hotch" she turned around "I love you too"

Hotch smiled and followed her to the bedroom, ready to show her all the love she wanted.

Finito


End file.
